newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Huang
History Lisa was born in Bangkok Thailand to two doctors. Her parents were doctors for Humans, and Mutants as Thailand saw equality for each race. Growing up she went to a Bangkok International Private School for Girls. This is where she began to learn English, Korean, and some Japanese. As a girl she had it easy, her Private School, was just not for learning she had to chose a special talent. Her talent was dancing. Lisa had 3 classes a day where she danced. One day in her families hospital a mutant had lost control of their powers exploding the top floor, luckily no one was killed. When this explosion happened it triggered a earthquake, that managed to make it to her school. Lisa along with other children were so scared. School was closed for 5 days until the repairs were made, until then Esme and her family visited Tokyo Japan, where she witnessed a mutant being beat for its powers. Lisa tried to stand up to the people, but got hit with a bat. Her father had punched the kid who hit Lisa as she was only 10. As years went on Lisa became fluent in English, and Korean. At the age of 13 her mutations came in, as she lifted up a car trying to make a joke. This scared her mother as no one in their whole bloodline was ever a mutant. After this Meena slowly began to lose control. She always punched holes in walls, and shot energy bolts into desks. She later called these bolts her "Fire Bolts" because they could catch objects on fire. About 4 months later she was visited by a man named Charles Xavier, and his helper Jean Grey. They explained to Lisa she would have a home at their school if she chose too. After a long day of thinking her parents agreed it would be best for her. Lisa then flew back and got a green card for the United States, and now has citizenship. Lisa's powers grew while she was there. Beast helped her learn to control her strength, as storm helped her learn how to fly and project her powers. During this time they learned Lisa's body could absorb energy and harness it, and make her bolts stronger. After 2 years Lisa was great with fighting, along with using her powers for good. Her accent at first made it hard to understand her, but as she learned even more English it slowly began to fade. Now she is 16 and is at the school, along with other mutants figuring out their powers, gives you a high, and is highly addictive. After 4 times Lisa was hooker and could not stop. By the time Cyclopes found her she was on the floor in a alley and had overdosed on it. After they took her and Jean treated her, she began withdrawal. This caused her powers to go off. After about 2 weeks she was fixed but she has been fighting off a need to Kick since. Drug Addiction When Lisa was 14 she was on the streets, as she left the X-Mansion for a year. While on the streets, she got into fight's and always won because she did not know her own strength. But this drained her as she used all her strength. While she was on the streets she met a Mutant Drug Dealer, named Niko. Niko took care of her for a while and taught her how to fight in a more street way. But as they got closer he introduced her to the drug Kick. Kick is a drug that enhances your powers Powers * Superhuman Strength: She is superhumanly strong and was capable of stopping and holding up an elevator containing both Quicksilver and the obese Blob. * Superhuman Durability: Fire is so durable, she can resist the heat from a Volcano * Energy Projection: She can project her Energy at her opponents in a variety of ways. The energy is burning hot and melts or destroys most metal objects and skin, as well as throw them back. It is unknown where this energy comes from. ** Energy Waves: Lisa can project her energy into waves that can knock back people, and explode things. * Flight: Lisa can use her energy to push herself through the sky. She can go up to 200 MPH if she's at full strength. * Energy Absorption: Lisa has the ability to absorb all energy thrown at her, this works say if someone shot a bullet at her, she could absorb it's energy then fire it back in her Fire bolts. This power grants her the ability to strengthen her own bolts. Abilities * Multilingualism: Lisa can speak 5 languages, but only 3 fluently this insists of; Thai, English, Korean, and some Japanese and Chinese. * Agility: She has been seen to be very agile while fighting. * Hacking: Lisa learned to hack while at the mansion as she was under Surge's training too. * Dancing: Lisa has been one of Thailand's best dancers, as she was dancing since she was 6 at school, and still does it at the mansion. Weakness * Kick: Lisa when she was younger used the mutant drug Kick to give her a rush, and she slowly became addicted. She beat it now but she has been tempted to go back. * PTSD: Lisa suffers from PTSD, and can be frightened by earthquakes.